Gambling is a fun activity that is entertaining for players and profitable for casinos. If participated in on a healthy basis, it can provide hours of enjoyment to a player, as well as serve as a healthy outlet for emotions and leisure time. However, some players may have a problem with gambling, to the extent that they spend money they cannot afford on wagering games. It would be advantageous, both to players and to casinos, to detect such problem gamblers and intervene with them during their gambling activities. It would benefit casinos to help ensure that their players participate in the entertainment available to them in an appropriate manner. It would benefit players who have a problem with gambling to have their problem gambling identified, tracked and/or interrupted, thus reducing the likelihood of them getting carried away with an activity that is being conducted in a manner inappropriate for them. It would be advantageous to have a gaming apparatus and/or system operable to detect a problem gambler and to dispatch an event.